The Butterflies Mansion
by chibimelodee
Summary: What if Edith is the key to stop the Apocalypse ? Bobby and Dean have to go back in time to find the solution.
1. Chapter 1

_Here's a new cross-over Supernatural/Crimson Peak. I hope you'll like like._

 _Special thanks to Marina Ka-Fai for agreeing to be my Beta on this story. English is not my first langage._

CHAPTER 1 - Death's-head hawkmoth  
  


\- Where am I ?...

A distant music, echo of a long gone era, and the swash of a water falling on the ground were the only thing he could detect. Covered by a strange white fog, he had a feeling that someone or something, hidden in the moist and oppressive foggy curtain, was staring at him. He was not alone… The dreadful thing was soon swooping down at him… He could feel the foul breath of Death on his neck, hear its ruthless laughter in every drop of water hammering the ground…

He closed his eyes, dazzled by the whitish glow that surrounded him. He felt something fall on his bare foot. He jumped and opened his eyes. The steam dispersed slowly, little by little, let him catch a glimpse of where he was… An outdated shower room of a men club… He quickly took a look around him and figured out he was alone… However, he could not forget this disturbing feeling of being watched. He watched down, smirked, realising that, what made him jumped, was just a soap brick. He watched in front of him, seeing an overflowing basin and an old misted-up mirror. He wiped with the palm of his hand the mist. The face he saw looked just like him… He noted with nervousness that his hair and beard were longer, he appeared less tired than usual… The face he saw was definitly not his own. He came closer to the mirror to examine the man who faced him.

A shadow flitted behind him, as fast as a wing flapping of a butterfly, a thrill shivered down his spine… This shape was so quick that he nearly doubted to have seen it in the mirror. He turned back to note he was still and always alone. Whispering, he get back to his previous examinations. Surely, he must have been dreaming up… Years of hunting, the threat of the Apocalypse, the care he felt constantly for Sam and Dean were perhaps too much for him… This hallucination was surely made by the lack of sleep of this past nights.

He loosened his warning, when he felt a hand grabbing him by the neck. His head violently met the faience basin for several times. He passed out, as his body hit the ground. The water running on the ground melted to the blood flowing of his cracked skull… He felt himself falling down in the darkness… Everywhere he looked, he couldn't see anything but mirk…

A weak light began to appear… Cold, uncanny, threatening… The shape of a woman slowly emerged from the center of it. Wearing a black dress, the face hidden by dark veil, she seemed to suddenly focused on him. Pointing her bony finger at him, the ghostly form rushed toward him with rage. He barely took a glimpse of her tormented skull before she vanished, her beyond-the-grave voice falling in the darkness :

\- Beware of Crimson Peak !... Edith… Save her…

Breathless, Bobby woke up of his odd dream… Much too real, much too disturbing, much too oppresive to be just a dream… He swallowed with difficulty and shook his head, trying to make it go away. He turned the light on his nightstand on and catched his alarm clock. 4 a.m.

\- Damn ! I have slept five hours ! Bloody wasted time ! I'm too old for that crap !

Grumbling, he sat on the side of his bed, and jumped when he saw the light trembled, plunging his room in the darkness for a brief moment. He turned towards the lamp and saw the reason of this failure. A dark moth hit the glass bulb of the lamp, making the light flicker. In a flash of light, the butterfly fell on the nightstand. Bobby leaned towards the little body, fighting against death, its velvety wings flapping desperatly. To his approach, the small creature evaporated and the same beyond-the-grave voice echoed in his head :

\- Edith…


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to Marina for correcting me and thanks to Blondie 20000 for liking my first chapter. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too.  
The time travel is near..._

CHAPTER 2 - Wing rustle

Bobby went to the kitchen so he could take a beer. He He had to shake away this bleak feeling of an approaching upcoming danger. He entered, mumbling, barely seeing Sam and Dean. Lost in the open book in front of them, Bobby whispered loudly, the boys hadn't figured out how to stop the Apocalypse yet. He should have help them, instead of sleeping.

\- So did you sleep well, Sleeping Beauty ? Dean asked without looking at him, a smirk on his lips, chewing a pen.

\- Dean, leave him alone, Sam answered, he is old, he needs his beauty sleep.

\- Ah, ah, ah, very funny ! You hid from me the comical talent… Boys, time to get to work now ! Things won't fix themself, Bobby grumbled.

\- Oh, he is grumpy this morning… I told you we never should let him sleep that long ! Dean said, winking at Sam.

\- While you were sleeping, we were working, Sam continued seriously. We found many mentions of seals… 66 to be exact. We don't know exaclty what they are but we know we can't let them being broken.

\- Yep, just say you haven't find a clue yet… That's not helping very much, Bobby grunted, taking a beer in the fridge.

\- We did ! We know there are seals and that we must not break them. I don't really know what a seal is but… we'll find. And we'll find a way to secure them. We did a pretty good job here ! Not like you, grandpa. Give me a beer too ! I deserved it, Dean argued.

\- You deserved nothing, idijt ! Because I'm so old, I need all the beers… Desydratation can be fatal for a person of my age.

The kitchen lights suddenly flickered. The hunters stood up, ready, while a wing rustle filled the room.

\- Damn, what's this shit ? Where does that sound come from ? Dean said coldly, unsheathing his gun.

\- I don't know, I can't see a damn thing ! Sam aswered, looking the cause of that noise.

\- Butterflies ! Bobby whispered.

\- What ? Where ? I can't see butterflies !

\- Bobby, you're haunted by butterflies ? Seriously ?! What did you do to them ? How many caterpillars did you murder recently ? Dean joked.

Bobby opened his mouth, angrishly, when the lights went out and a intense cold filled the room.

\- These butterflies must be really furious against you, Bobby ! Sam noticed.

A ghostly voice rose from nowhere and everywhere at the same time, full of pain, despear and anger :

\- Edith… Edith… Save her… You must save her…

The voice disapperead at the same time of the wing rustle and the light went on.

\- Wow, that was weird ! Bobby, who's Edith ? Dean asked

\- Balls ! How do you want me to know who's Edith? I know no Edith, dead or alive !

\- But Bobby… someone thinks you must save her… are you sure you don't know a Edith ? Sam asked, puzzled.

\- I may be old but not silly ! I am sure I don't know her ! I've never heard of Edith !... Except… I had a dream…

\- Bloody hell ! He has a dream ! We're saved ! It was a good thing we let you sleep… Do you often have this kind of dream ? and to be attacked by invisible bugs when you wake up ? Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

\- Dean, shut up ! It could be important… Was there anything important about this Edith in your dream ? Did this voice tell you anything else ?

\- No, surely not ! It was just a dream, nothing more… It was like I was somebody else… Someone who looked like me, but was not me…

\- What do you mean ? Sam said, frowning and waving at Dean, not to say anything.

\- I was in another era and finally, I died…

\- What do you mean, you died ?

\- Someone hit my freaking skull on a damn basin ! That's what happened !

\- Who did it ?

\- I don't know… a shadow… a small shadow… maybe a woman… I was alone and… CRACK ! I hit the ground, dead ! And then, a skinny woman in black screamed in my head to save Edith… She told me something about a bloody peak… a red peak…. No, no, it was a crimson peak, that's what she said… I have to beware of this fucking peak…

Dean smiled and proudly showed his cellphone to Sam. On the tiny screen was a picture of a decrepit victorian manor.

\- Crimson Peak, the most haunted mansion in England, Dean said.

\- Yes, and so… we have haunted houses here too… Let some English hunters take care of it… Bobby mumbled between his teeth.

Sam took the phone and read the article. His eyes extended and he paled.

\- Bobby… you must see that… Is this the man of your dream ?

Whispering, he nodded, looking at the black and white photography of Sir Carter Cushing.

\- Okay, he really looks like you ! And he had a daughter… Edith… She lived a few months in Crimson Peak… Sam added.

Dean went to the door and said to Bobby and Sam with a smile.

\- If I get it right, we're going on a trip to England… But I must warn you : no fucking airplanes ! and Baby comes with us !

Sam stopped him :

\- Wait, it's not that simple… Edith lived in Crimson Peak in 1901. So, going to England NOW is not going to work ! We can't save her… We are going to need help !

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed :

\- CASTIEL !


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's the new chapter. I hope you'll like it ! I really enjoyed writing it._

 _Thanks again to Marina Ka-Fai and Blondie 20000 for their reviews. Your comments pushed me to pursuit this adventure._

CHAPTER 3 – Angel's wings

\- Do you know how much time he normally needs to bring his ass ? Bobby screamed with eagerness.

Dean rolled his eyes, trying to ignore Bobby's rumination.

\- Come on, Cas ! Hurry up ! I'm in mortal dangeeeeeeeeeeeeer ! And I look stupid, waiting for you like that !

Castiel appeared and looked Dean with worried eyes.

\- What danger ?

\- Oh, nothing much… Bobby has a butterflies problem…

The thunderstrucked look of Castiel laid on Bobby who was sitting on a chair, drinking a beer and came back to Dean.

\- I told you to call me only if it was important ! The Apocalypse is coming. I think you don't need me to hunt butterflies. Especially since, compared to the threat of the end of the world, butterflies are a kind and innofensive species.

\- Not this kind of butterflies, Bobby mumbled. It was… In fact, there was not even a single butterfly… These bitches didn't even dare to showed up !

Castiel leaned his head on the side and wrinkled his eyes. He opened his mouth but didn't found what to answer. Sam came in the kitchen, carrying a pile of books in his arms. He put them loudly on the table and sat down.

\- Hello, Castiel. How are you ? Did they explain what's happening ? Do you want to help us ?

\- I'm not sure it's right up my alley… I think you have people on Earth for fighting butterflies or other bugs…

\- What ? Butterflies ? Bobby, did you tell him about the voice ? We don't care about butterflies !

Bobby raised his shoulders, sipping his beer. The angel looked Sam with bewilderment.

\- For my deserve, the fucking butterflies attacked us !

\- Bobby, I told you to stop with that ! It's not important…

\- What do you want Sammy ?... He is getting old… He is starting to drivel… By the way, Castiel, you are not going to believe me but Bobby had a dream !

\- Who's drivelling now ? Bobby grumbled.

\- Dean, dreams are very important things. Do not joke with that… What was your dream about ?

Bobby, sulking, refused to answer. He was muttering between his teeth some rudeness for Dean. Sam opened the biggest book and waved at Castiel to come closer. He showed him the picture of Allerdale Hall.

\- He dreamt about this house, or instead a girl to save… Someone called Edith… Did you know what this could mean ?

\- I don't think so… Did you really dream about this place ?

Bobby turned to Castiel, opened his mouth but Sam cut him before he could speak.

\- No, the voice told him to beware of this house. We never heard about this place before and here's Bobby, dreaming about it, while Dean and I were searching a way out of the Apocalypse. Do you think it can be linked ? Do you think that, if we could save this Edith, everything will be fine again ?

\- I don't know… I don't think things happen without reasons… If this dream came now, it must be important.

\- It's what I thought too… But, the problem is … Edith lived in the early twentieth century so… We need you help…

\- You want me to send you back in time to save a girl you've never even met… Fine… But I must warn you, I can only send two people and you will only have 4 days. After that, you will be trapped there. And I'm not even sure this will work… So, who's coming ?

Bobby looked at Sam and Dean, worried.

\- Someone needs to take care of the Apocalypse here… Sam said. I could continue my research here and now on this case. Castiel and I could find a way to help Edith from here as you tried to solve the problem at the source. WHat do you think about it ?

Dean sighed.

\- Yeah, we could do that but Sammy, I'll go there only if you take great care of Baby and see her everyday… You wash her, you talk to her nicely, she must not feel alone or forsaken…

Sam rolled his eyes.

\- You know it's just a car, right ?

\- Yes, of course. But she has a soul ! She feels ! Just like this car in this old movie who drives mad… I don't want her to be mad so don't upset her !

\- Okay… I'll watch over it… Happy ?

Dean went to Castiel, waving at Bobby to rejoin them.

\- Alright, what do you need ?

Sam stared at his brother and Bobby.

\- Clothes… You can't go like that.

\- Do you find our black suits should be okay ? I don't think we have some early XXth century clothes…

\- It may not be the best bit it should do the trick…

A few minutes later, the two hunters came back, dressed.

\- Do you really think we need ties ? Dean asked, pointing the thin dark cloth hanging around his neck.

\- Yeah, yeah, princess… It's the pinnacle of the elegance ! You are really cute like that… Well, can we go now ? We wasted too much time already, Bobby rumbled.

Castiel came near them and placed his hands for their foreheads. The bright lightning blinded them and Bobby and Dean appeared in a desolate place. They watched a moment the landscape. All seemed dead, abandoned… Dead trees rose in the middle of weeds, brambles and dirt. All was yellowish, dried, unwelcoming… Not a bird's song, not a living soul, even the whisper of the wind seemed absent. Slowly, the two men turned back and had a glimpse of Crimson Peak.

\- Wow ! The least we could say is it's not Downtown Abbey here… Bobby joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

\- Don't tell me you watch this crap ! It's for the girls !...

\- Oh, shut up ! How can you know it's for girls if you never watched it, idijt ? And… I don't watch it…

Dean stared at him, laughing, before he stared back at the creepy mansion.

\- Well, it was not great in the picture but here… it's even worse ! You're sure Castiel send us to the right year ? It doesn't look to be inhabited…

A dog barking was heard and a severe young brunette came out of the front door.

\- Thomas ? I didn't expect you so soon !

She froze writh dread, realizing the voices she heard didn't belong to Thomas.


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm going on a work trip to England so here's the last chapter before I come back._

 _I hope this chapter will pleased you and I'm sorry for the cliffhanger at the end ;) But, it's more funny, right ?_

 _A huge thanks for Marina's help and Blondie's review, I love to read your comments ^_^ They gave me the desire to continue writing it..._

 _Don't worry, I'll come back soon with Edith's arrival !_

CHAPTER 4- Lady Kindness

Raising an eyebrow, Dean noted with surprise the panicked look she laid on Bobby. She was pale and her hands were shaking. The fear in her eyes turned quickly into fury. Staring the old hunter, she grimaced with disdain.

\- How is it possible ?... Sir Cushing… What are you doing here ? I though I'll never see you again but apparently, I was wrong…

Dean widened his eyes :

\- It's a mistake, sweetheart… We don't know a Sir Cushing… We came to see…

\- Is this a joke ? she asked coldly. I can see that Sir Cushing is here, next to you…

\- Oh, no ! It's just Bobby… and he is not a « Sir » … just Bobby… And I'm Dean. And you, sweetheart, must be… Edith ? Dean said with an engaging smile.

Bobby rolled his eyes, mumbling in his beard… Lucille let out a sigh of relief. Her look hardened when she quit staring the old man to stare this young rude man.

\- I am not Edith… How do you know her… She is not here… I'm alone, as you can see… You don't have to be here ! It's a private property !

Bobby stopped Dean to answer.

\- Hum… We're sorry, ma'am, but we thought Edith was here… Do you know where she is ?

Lucille couldn't help herself from shivering when she looked at the man who spoke to her. He looked so much like Sir Cushing… the man she murdered in cold blood… But, the longer she stared at him, the longer she knew he couldn't possibly be Sir Cushing… The men in front of her were really strange… The way they talked, their familiarity, the clothes they wore… Where could they possibly come from ? Lucille was sure that nothing on Earth could have birthed these two abominations… Futhermore, they seemed to know Edith… In fact, maybe not but they were searching for her. They obviously didn't know what she looked like… What could they want from Edith ? Their clothes were not from noble people, their manners either… One thing could have brought them here : the inheritance. They obviously seemed to be men who worked… They had to be here for that…

\- So, you came here to see Edith ? She has became recently my sister-in-law. She shouldn't be long to arrive… In fact, my brother, Sir Thomas Sharpe, and his lovely wife are on their way. You can wait for them here if you want… she said, turning back.

She entered into the house and closed the door, leaving the two men outside. Dean looked Bobby with perplexity, pinching his lips. Bobby shrugged, screaming :

\- BALLS ! They knew how to welcome guests at this time… It must really piss her off to let us go inside… In my opinion, it's your fault. The "sweetheart" was too much ! What did you bloody think ?

\- Calm down, old man ! I just wanted to be friendly… Women usually like compliments… How could I know she wasn't Edith ? Dean argued

\- Do you really think she looks like a damsell in distress ? Luckily, she's not Edith 'cause I refuse to try to save this bitch ! I don't think she's the kind of girl who's waiting for her knight in shining armor… She can save herself ! If she truly think we'll be waiting here, well, she is entirely mistaken ! I refuse to wait here, like a good boy. I'm cold, I didn't have my breakfast and I want a beer !

\- I don't even think it's my fault ! It's not always MY fault ! Did you see how she looked at you ? I almost believed she was going to strangle you ! Or worst… So, if someone did something to her, it's YOU !

\- It's not me… It must be this… Cushing...

\- The man you saw in your dream ? Cushing… What's the name Sam said Edith had ?... It was something like that, right ?

\- 'Cause you think I listen everything this idijt says… He just can't stop talking, such a chatterbox !

\- I truly think it was Cushing… If I'm right, this means Edith and you, or rather the man you dreamt of, are related !

\- Really ! You figured that out all by yourself ? You're becoming a real genius !... So, what if Edith and I are related ?

\- It means she know you and she will certainly thinks you know her ! Apparently, the other chick knows you too !

\- She doesn't !

\- Sorry, she knows this… Cushing ! No differences… And, she looked surprised… Really surprised ! Like you couldn't be here !... Didn't you say that this lad died in your dream ?

\- Yeah, but I'm NOT him ! DAMN !

\- What killed you already ?... You said it could have been a woman ?... Do you think it could be Lady Kindness ?

\- Me ? Being killed by this… wispy woman ?

\- You ?... No ! But this man ?... She really looks grumpy ! She has something in her eyes… It's the first and only time I'll say it but… I don't want to be alone with her !

A sound of hoofs cut down their conversation. They turned their head to see a dark diligence. Bobby put his hands in his trousers' pockets. Dean joked :

\- Here we go ! Now, let's the fun begin !


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm sorry I haven't post earlier. I had a lot of work to do (which is a good thing, right ? ;) ). I hope you'll like this new chapter. Dean and Bobby will finally meet Thomas and Edith ^_^_

 _Thanks to Marina for correcting my failing English lol  
Thanks to Blondie for her nice comments. It's always a pleasure to know what you think about my story._

CHAPTER 5 – A Spark of Hope

As the carriage approached, the two hunters deciced to stay hidden from the looks of the futur hosts. Discretly examining them seemed to be the best solution to see if Edith was part of the travelers and, mostly, to not do the same mistake they did with the cold brunette who slammed the door in their faces. A dead tree next to the ruined abode offered them a quite acceptable angle. The diligence stopped and a old puny man, coming out of nowhere, rushed to it. A young, tall, thin, elegant man got out of the carriage. He smiled to the old man and put friendly his hand on his shoulder. Dean could read happiness and pride on the pale face of this fop with hair as black as ravens' wings. One glimpse on this guy sufficed to awake in him his hunter's instincts. Something in him told him to not trust this man. He couldn't ignore the feel of discomfort that tighten his stomach… Unless it was simply hunger… Bobby has spoken of breakfast and he remembered that he didn't eat anything too since the day before. His stomach began to gurgle and he felt a violent elbow blow sank in his ribs. He turned to Bobby, stunned and met the bossy stare of the old man. Dean shruged and whispered, angrily :

\- What ? You made me want to eat with your breakfast thing !...

\- Shut up ! We're gonna be spotted with your bullshits !...

\- But YOU just hit me !... Oh, you know what ?... Give up !...

\- Yep, we'll do that, princess !

\- Check out Snow-White… Who do you think he is ?

\- Certainly Sir Thingy whose the other bitch talked about !

\- Him ? It would be him the brother of Lady Kindness ?

\- Yep… Don't need to be a rocket scientist to figure it out… Did you see how he is dressed ?

\- Oh, I trust you… You're a sort of expert… Mister « I-watch-Downtown-Abbey »…

\- Shut the fuck up, you idijt !

Dean's attention returned to the strange young man, this « Sir Thomas Sharpe », lucky owner of a ruined house. He couldn't repressed a rictus, picturing this parody of a wan gothic, living in this thing that looked more like a grotesque « haunted mansion » than a « sweet home ». He saw him stretched his hand inside the carriage and a white and fine hand landed on his. A young lady came out. Dean surprised himself to note the beauty, grace and refinement of her. She seemed far too educated to let someone know in her look any disgust for her new home. She only had eyes for this stupid dandy and it seemed he didn't want to take his eyes off of her either. While the man who stand next to her looked dark, cold, distant, everything in her radiated of sweetness and purity. While he seemed surrounded by Death, she was Life itself. He was like hypnotised by this sunshine who iluminated the darkness of this dreadful place. He felt his heart break at the idea that this light of hope could fortcome to die in such a desolate land. He tried to hide the mournful feeling from his mind and leaned toward Bobby :

\- She looks like a damsell in distress… and I'm not against playing the role of the « knight in shining armor » !

Bobby rolled his eyes. It was useless for him to waste his breath to answer at this immature idiot. Even if Dean's comment looked completly stupid, the old hunter could feel deep inside the boy was right. It must be her, Edith. It couldn't be anyone else. She seemed far too innocent, far too fragile in the middle of this decrepit surroundings. He had to saved her. He had to find a way. He had been send for it, at this place, at this time…

Dean saw a little dog running to the disparate couple and the young woman leaned to it. He smiled, seeing a spark of laughter illumating her sweet face and he regretted for a moment to not be at this tiny fleabag's place. Ah, what wouldn't he give to make her smile like that ? He noted then with astonishment the surprise on the young man face to the sight of this dog. Not the good kind of surprise, more like the one mixing incomprehension, embarrassment and disgust. What a strange reaction ! This house was in the middle of no-where, so this pet must be inevitably a part of it. Dean shake his head. Maybe this man just didn't like dogs… And, who was he to blame him for that ? Prejudices he felt despite of himself against this man must have befog his judgment, in fact, his stupor only lasted a split second – maybe he just imagined it – and he looked now the young woman with an adoration far too much visible.

It's at this moment that Bobby decided to go out of his hideout, walking with a firm step to the young couple. Dean hadn't has time to stop him and mumbled an oath before rushing behind the old hunter. When they saw him coming, the already pale young man paled even more and his eyes widened with horror. The young woman straightened quickly, putting her hands on her mouth, trying to avoid a scream and, shaking, took refuge in the arms of the pale man. Trying to hide his fear, he forced himself to control his emotions and said to Bobby with a firm voice, with an almost inaudible shaking :

\- You !... It's impossible !... You are…

\- Bobby Singer… Nice to meet you !

\- Sir Cushing ! If it's a prank, know that it's of very poor taste… Your daughter…

The young woman put a hand on the young man chest who held her close. He stopped et looked at her. She stared with suspicion the old hunter, not believing what she had in front of her. She whipered with a sweet voice :

\- No Thomas… No ! It is not my father… It looks like him and… for a moment… I believed that… but it's not him !

A tear rolled on her cheek and she layed her head against the young man torso, hiding her tears. He looked uneasy for a moment of her proximity, didn't know what to do. He did the only thing he thought possible, he hugged her, showing her the affection she needed, determined to wait her sorrow to soathe. Dean pulled Bobby by his arm, driving him away from the couple and muttered :

\- What did you do to her ?

\- Nothing… Nothing at all !

\- Right ! And you'll say it's my fault, again ! Did you see how she was ?

\- Oh, stop it ! I told you I haven't done anything to her… It's just… Apparently… I look like her father… This… this… this Cushing !

\- Really ? It's not like we already didn't know you look like him ! Can't you imagine the shock she must has had to see you land here, like that, without a warning ! Her father just died !

\- Yeah… yeah… Poor kid… You're gonna make me cry… Let me remind you we're here to try to understand how and why we need to save her ! I don't have time to lose… We've only had two days !

\- This should not stop you to be human ! Let me take care of it !

Bobby shrugged and mumbled inaudible swears. To be stucked here with a sentimental fool was the last thing he needed. The Apocalypse was coming, so the sooner the Edith problem would be solved, the sooner he would go home and stopped the end of the world. Dean moved forward the young man who apparently didn't know what to do to comfort Edith. The hunter could saw the slim body of the young woman shaking with more and more violent sobs. Uneasy, he cleared his throat and forced himself to smile, before tending a friendly hand to the master of the place :

\- Mister, Ma'am, the old man and I are really…

Sir Thomas stared at him coldly :

\- Who are you ? And what are you doing here ?

\- Who we are… well, it's really simple ! You're gonna laugh…

\- I don't think so !

\- It's a way of talking… Relax, buddy ! When we learnt the death of… Mister Cushing… his brother wanted… held to… well, he thought it would be a good think if he could get closer to his dear niece… You see…

\- His brother ? I seem to have heard his name was Robert Singer !

\- Robert ?... Ah, Bobby ? Yes… Well… Mister Cushing and him hadn't have the same mother, that's all !

The young man frowned, far too intelligent to be fooled by the ridiculous lies of Dean. Before he could answer and resquet them to leave his proprierty, Edith straightened and faced Dean, eyes full of mistrust and sorrow.

\- Father never told me he had a brother !

\- Ah… Well… It's…

Dean laughed nervously. This boy was really irrecoverable, the old hunter thought. He sighed profondly and decided to interfere.

\- Ah, good ol' bro… That's him ! Dear child, you see, we were on bad terms since so long ago and… I don't think we would have met, you and I, if this cruel stroke of bad luck hit him… We are the only famile we had left and I can't ignore further the wonderful niece you are. What a shame that the fight I had with my late Harper…

Dean gave him a blow with his elbow on his ribs et whispered :

\- Carter… His name was Carter.

\- Yes ! Carter… That's what I said !

Edith, still shaking, receded from the young man's arms and moved with shivering legs to the hunter. She stared at him and whispered :

\- I don't believe a word you're saying ! Who are you ?

Dean leaned toward her, tightening discretly her hand and burbled to her ear :

\- We're here to help you… to save you from Crimson Peak.

Edith paled, hearing these words, these two words she hadn't heard for many years, since her mother's death, since her warning. She forced herself to smile, trying to hide her trouble. However, Dean could saw uneasiness in her eyes.

\- What did you just say ?

\- Crimson Peak…

\- Bur Sir… We are at Allerdale Hall here, not at…

The baronet came closer slowly and asked the young hunter :

\- How have you heard about Crimson Peak ?

Edith turned to him, begging him with her eyes :

\- Thomas… Tell him where we are… Tell him it's not…

\- Crimson Peak ! Yes Edith, we are at Crimson Peak. That's how we use to call this place… Can you see, my dear Edith, the clay on the ground reach back to the surface and color the snow. You will soon see all this land become as red as blood… It's quite an odd sight !

The young woman felt a feel of nausea, her ears started to buzz and her vision blurred. She didn't had time to say anything before her legs flinched. Thomas leaned to her and catched her in his arms just in time, avoiding her to fall on the ground. Edith felt the heat of his body against hers just before she lost consciousness.


End file.
